On The Way
by JikkiFtW
Summary: A Jikki fic. Rated M for certain scenes. Review please.


**NikkixJonesy one shot. Enjoy.**

Jonesy- What you'd think when you hear his name is womanizer. Skunk. Greedy. Sneaky. He was a person who would do anything for his own personal gain. All of these traits do apply to him, except when it comes to his friends, especially when it comes to his girlfriend Nikki Wong. He is very kind and thoughtful when he has to deal with serious situations.

Nikki- The average tough girl. The unique needle in the haystack that wasn't afraid to stand out. A woman who loves to explore and that will do almost anything to show the world to be different just like her. Even though, she has a soft side where she can be loving and caring when her friends are in need.

Yet they both have a bad, naughty side where rules don't apply to them and when they just lose it. I will show you that side right now…

Both Nikki and Jonesy were sitting side by side in Jonesy's new car he got for his seventeenth birthday. Nikki was in the passenger's seat and Jonesy was in the driver's. They were on their way to the mall's Spring Dance of the season. They were going to go meet their friends there and party until a accident occurred.

"Yo babe." He called.

"What Cassanova?" She carelessly responded.

"Do you know where the nearest gas station is around here because I'm running out of gas and I need a refill."

"What? I saw a gas station about a mile ago." She claimed.

"Huh? No way!" He said boldly.

"Uh… yes way. I remember you kept on talking about how you wanted that chili dog from it. But I said we'd be late."

"Oh yeah. You are probably right." Jonesy really didn't want to piss off his girlfriend right before the dance in fright that he wouldn't get any sugar.

"I'm always right. If only you guys would just accept the fact that Nikki is never wrong!" She happily said with a smirk.

"And that's why I love you."

"Oh stop Mr. Romeo."

"No Nikki I really do-SKREEETCH!

"What the Hell?! What happened?" She yelled.

"Calm down the car just ran out of gas. We're going to be stuck here for a while." Jonesy tried to calm her down.

"Try using your phone." She suggested.

"Babe, we're in the middle of the forest and it's cloudy our phones aren't going to work out here now."

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"We could pass time." He seductively said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh please. I'm going to sleep in the back."

"Okay. Suit yourself I'll be waiting." He said almost sure she'd give in to his demands.

And with that they both dosed off.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Nikki was awoken to Jonesy's hyperventilating.

"I feel so cramped. Damn. I GOTTA GET OUT!" He then let out his trademark squeal.

"Not this again." She thought to herself.

She then rose up from the back seat and took control of Jonesy. She softly layed her small hands on Jonesy's big shoulders.

"Listen, Jonesy you've got to calm down." She said shaking him slightly. The whole situation reminded her of the scene of when they were in Ron's jail cell before the Winter Formal Dance.

"Ya know, you're pretty hot when you're assertive."

She blushed because he said that while putting on his irresistible smile, followed by his brown eyes, and his tan face. Her face was now scarlet red. To top it all off he hit her with some of that Garcia Charm that he knew she was a sucker for.

He than began to lean in and she was happy to oblige.

_Then there lips met._

He than began to realize that they were all alone and got a nasty idea. It started off soft and passionate but it soon became **dirty**.

She began to play with his hair a bit by ruffling through it in a sexual way. Jonesy, knowing that this was a sign, picked her up and tossed her down in the back car seat.

They than started to make out fiercely in the back of his car.

"God you're sexy." He complimented, barely getting the words out from the kissing.

"You're not so bad yourself Jonesmiester." She followed with a chuckle.

He than began to take off her tank top she was wearing before she would get into her dress. Unlike the mature Nikki he used to know she did not restrict him. She automatically responded by unbuckling his belt buckle. They both knew where this was heading yet none of them disliked where it was going either. His pants were slowly dropping until Nikki found something in his pocket that made her once again blush.

"Jonesy, are those condoms?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah…uh I was planning to use them after the dance with you."

"Well… why can't we use them right now?" She said with a big smile.

They then both grinned at each other and began to kiss again only this time it there was more freedom and also more openness with each other. Soon both of their clothes were lying about throughout the vehicle. Nikki than whispered something into Jonesy's ear.

"Jonesy I never knew you were this fun. We should do this more often." She then began to kiss his neck slowly. Each time more seductively.

"I knew she wanted me." He thought being very relaxed.

Meanwhile her friends were dialing both their phones rapidly.

"Ugh, they won't pick up. Sometimes they can be so irresponsible." The redhead, Jen was getting fustrated.

"Jen, just chill they probably just ran into a traffic jam." The chilled Wyatt said sipping his coffee.

"Or kissing with tounge." Jude proudly guessed.

"Eww. Well wherever they are I hope they're safe." Jen thought.

_Well wherever they were you could sure say that they were on their way._


End file.
